Bloons Tower Defense: My Version
Each round's contents Unfinished. Blonde Bloon Parent of: N/A Child of: Teal Bloon Hits to pop: 1 Speed:(red bloon = 1) .9 Size: Tiny Money given: $1 Difficulty: No threat Round introduced: 1 Teal Bloon: Parent of: 1 blonde bloon Child of: Pi Bloon Hits to pop: 1 Speed: 1 Size: Tiny Money Given: $2 Difficulty: No Threat Round introduced: 3 Pi Bloon Parent of: 2 teal bloons Child of: Maroon Bloon, Shine Bloon (camo regen) Hits to pop: 2 Speed: 1.5 Size: Small Money Given: $4 Difficulty: Easy Round introduced: 11 Maroon Bloon Parent of: 3 Pi bloons Child of: Grey Bloon, Purple Bloon Hits to pop: 1 Speed: 2.3 Size: Small-Medium Money Given: $12 Difficulty: Easyish Round introduced: 19 Grey Bloon Parent of: 3 Maroon Bloons Child of: Metal Bloon Hits to pop: 3 Speed: 3 Size: Extra Tiny Money Given: $36 Difficulty: Easyish Round introduced: 25 Immune to: Glue, Freezing Purple Bloon Parent of: 3 Maroon Bloons Child of: Metal Bloon Hits to pop: 3 Speed: 3 Size: Extra Tiny Money Given: $36 Difficulty: Easy-Medium Round introduced: 29 Immune to: Lasers, Plasma Metal Bloon Parent of: 1 Grey Bloon, 1 Purple Bloon Child of: Shine Bloon Hits to pop: Dart monkey and others: 10000 Bomb tower and flame machine: 1 Speed: 1.6 Size: Medium Money Given: $72 Difficulty: Medium Round introduced: 41 Immune to: Glue, Freeze, Lasers, Plasma Shine Bloon Parent of: 2 Metal Bloons, 5 camo regen Pi Bloons Child of: Computer Chip Bloon Hits to pop: 10 Speed: 2.1 Size: Medium-Small Money Given: $160 Difficulty: Medium-Hardish Round introduced: 52 Computer Chip Bloon Parent of: 5 Shine Bloons Child of: S.W.B Hits to pop: 12 Speed: 0.7 Size: Medium Money Given: $800 Difficulty: Medium-Hard Round introduced: 75 Extra Stuff Information (ESI) A small gun, shot every 15 seconds at nearest tower. Each bullet stuns for 5 seconds. = M.O.A.B CLASS BLOONS = Small War Bloon (S.W.B) Parent of: 5 Computer Chip Bloons and 5 Metal Bloons Child of: L.W.B Hits to pop: 125 Speed: 1 Size: Large Money given: $4360 Difficulty: Hard Round introduced: 100 Immune to: Glue ESI: A small gun, shot every 15 seconds at nearest tower. Each bullet stuns for 6 seconds. Large War Bloon (L.W.B) Parent of: 3 S.W.B's Child of: G.B.O Hits to pop: 505 Speed: .5 Size: Larger Money Given: $13080 Difficulty: Harder Round introduced: 135 Immune to: Glue, Magic ESI: A small regen contraption, regens 3 bloons to the max size with an interval of 3 seconds, if a bloon is already a regen bloon, its max is moved up one bloon state. E.g, Pi bloon to Maroon bloon. Does this every 20 seconds. G.B.O (Gargantuan Blunt Object) Parent of: 3 L.W.B Child of: S.B.T.T.Y.E Hits to pop: 2055 Speed: .1 Size: Extra Large Money Given: $39240 Difficulty: Insane Round introduced: 199 Immune to: Glue, Lasers ESI: A small camo machine to turn nearby bloons camo every 15 seconds for 5 seconds and a large gun, shot every 15 seconds at nearest tower. Each bullet stuns for 10 seconds. S.B.T.T.Y.E (Say Bye To The Yappy Eggs)���� Parent of: 5 G.B.O Child of: N/A Hits to pop: 10145 Speed: .05 Size: Gargantuan Money Given: $196400 Difficulty: IMPOSSIBLE Round introduced: 300 Immune to: Nothing, just to make this gargantuan beast easier ⓿_⓿ ESI: A enormous gun, shot every 30 seconds at nearest tower. Each bullet stuns for 50 seconds. What you will probably say about the name of this thing: wHaT tHe WHAAAT (⊙_⊙)？ lol = Bloon Variations: = Camo Bloon: Camo bloons can only be detected and popped by various towers and are VERY DANGEROUS mostly to most people Introduced at round 26 Regen Bloon: Regen bloons regen to their max form after a short while e.g a pi bloon can only regen up to a pi bloon. Introduced at round 20 Fortified Bloon: These bloons can be any bloon type including M.O.A.B class bloons unlike camo and regen bloons AND engulfed bloons These suckers have double damage then their normal bloon. Introduced at round 50 Engulfed Bloons: These bad boys are engulfed in flame and cannot be hit until the flame goes out. The flame can be put out if the bloon gets frozen or the flame hit 15 times. Introduced at round 34 Mega Fortified Bloons: Fortified but doubled in the better scale. = Round Messages: = Round 1: Welcome to my version of BTD. Enjoy your ride. Round 4: Gee, these are some weird colors. Blonde THEN teal? What? Round 11: Pi bloons are coming. Not to scary, eh? Also, Pi. On a bloon? Round 15: 80 pi's next round Round 20: Those guys were not easy. This is gonna be a rough ride. Round 24: Grey's coming next. Round 27: Enjoyed that camo pi? 34: Engulfed bloons are covered in fire and are very dangerous and wreck havoc. 41: Who needs grey's and purple's when you have metals? 50: Bloon Protection round. Yay? 52: Ooooh. Shiiny. 75: Computer chip bloons have a small gun in them and shoot stun bullets. Best of all, some are engulfed. Get ready. 99: When do M.O.A.B class bloons start? 101: That ain't a M.O.A.B, that was an S.W.B, whom stands for Small War Machine. 135: Regen. That's not good. Kinda regen. 190: A Large Blunt Object Coming in around 9 rounds. PREPARE! 300: Nice job on making it this far. Game Over. = Stuff to add: = Pictures for each bloon Category:Bloons